Triumph Dolomite
| designer = Michelotti | engine = | wheelbase = | length = | width = }} The Triumph Dolomite was a popular small saloon car produced by the Triumph Motor Company division of the British Leyland Corporation in Canley, Coventry between October 1972 and August 1980. History The Dolomite was the final addition to Triumph's complex small-car range (codenamed "Project Ajax"), which had started in 1965 with the Triumph 1300. Designed to be a replacement for the rear-wheel drive Triumph Herald, the 1300 was originally fitted with a engine and front-wheel drive. The later model, introduced in September 1970 as the Triumph 1500, featured a remodelled front and rear, styled by Michelotti, and a larger engine. Triumph were however dissatisfied with the market performance of the 1300; although successful, the higher price and greater complexity meant sales never reached the levels of its predecessor, the simpler and cheaper Herald. To this end the car was comprehensively re-engineered to be cheaper and simpler to build and maintain; launched in September 1970, was the Triumph Toledo, a cheaper and more basic variant with conventional rear-wheel drive. This was assembled alongside the now larger-engined front-wheel drive version. It was launched at the same time as the 1500, adding further complexity to the model range. The "Dolomite" Straight-4 }} Designed as the successor for the upmarket variants of the front-wheel drive designs, and also for the 6-cylinder Triumph Vitesse, a sporting relative of the Herald, the Triumph Dolomite was presented at the London Motor Show in October 1971. However due to a number of strikes and other industrial upsets, the car was not reported to be in full production until October 1972. The name "Dolomite" had been used by Triumph for a range of models prior to the Second World War and this name was revived for the new car. The car used the longer bodyshell of the front wheel drive Triumph 1500, but with the majority of the running gear carried over from the rear-wheel drive Triumph Toledo. Initially, the only version available used the new slant-four 1854 cc engine, which mated an alloy OHC head to an iron block, providing which offered sprightly performance. This was a version of the engine that the company was already providing to Saab for use in their 99 model. The car was aimed at the then-new compact performance-luxury sector, vying for sales against cars such as the BMW 2002 and Ford Cortina GXL, and was offered with a high level of standard equipment, including twin headlamps, a clock, full instrumentation, luxury seats and carpets, a heated rear window, and a cigar lighter. Styling was similar to the Triumph 1500, with some updates such as a black painted rear panel, Vinyl D-posts, and new wheel trims. The car was capable of , with coming up in just over 11 seconds. An overdrive gearbox was soon made optional, offering relaxed motorway cruising and improved fuel economy, and there was also an optional automatic transmission. Dolomite Sprint Straight-4 SOHC with 4 valves per cylinder }} Although the Dolomite proved to be refined and rapid, competitors such as the BMW 2002 had a performance advantage which was costing Triumph dearly, both in terms of sales and prestige. To remedy this, Triumph unveiled the Dolomite Sprint in June 1973, although the launch had been delayed by a year; it had been due to go on sale in 1972. A team of engineers led by Spen King developed a 16-valve cylinder head with all of the valves being actuated using a single camshaft rather than the more normal DOHC arrangement. The capacity was also increased to , and combined with bigger carburettors the output was upped to . This represented a significant increase over the smaller 1850cc variant, however it fell short of the original target of . Despite BL engineers being able to extract a reliable from test engines, the production line was unable to reliably build the engines to the same level of quality, with production outputs being in the region of to . This led to the original model designation, the Dolomite 135, being replaced at short notice with the Sprint name. As a result of this new engine the Dolomite Sprint has a claim to be the world's first truly mass-produced multi-valve car, and the design of the cylinder head won a British Design Council award in 1974. Performance was excellent, with 0–60 mph taking around 8.4 seconds, with a maximum speed of 119 mph (192 km/h). Trim was similar to the 1850, with the addition of standard alloy wheels (another first for a British production car), a vinyl roof, front spoiler, twin exhausts and lowered suspension. By now seats were in cloth on the 1850, and these were also fitted to the Sprint. Due to the increase in power brought by the new engine, the rest of the driveline was upgraded to be able to withstand the extra torque. The gearbox and differential were replaced by a version of those fitted to the TR and 2000 series cars, albeit with a close ratio gearset in the gearbox. The brakes were upgraded, with new pad materials at the front, and the fitment of larger drums and a load sensing valve at the rear. Other changes over the standard Dolomite included the option of a limited slip differential. The optional overdrive and automatic transmission from the 1850 model were also offered as option on the Sprint. Initial models were only offered in Mimosa yellow although further colours were available from 1974. At launch the Sprint was priced at £1740, which compared extremely well to comparable cars from other manufacturers. Prospective buyers would have been hard pressed to justify the extra £1000 cost of the BMW 2002 Tii, which offered similar performance. The four-door practicality of the Sprint also made it a very attractive proposition for the young executive choosing his first company car. The press gave the Dolomite Sprint an enthusiastic Reception. Motor summarised its road test (subtitled "Britain leads the way") with glowing praise: From May 1975 overdrive and tinted glass were fitted as standard. In addition, all Sprints were fitted with a body side trims, a plastic surround for the gearlever and a driver's door mirror. Headrests were now available as an optional extra. From March 1976 headrests, a radio and laminated windscreen were fitted as standard. In 1978 laminated windscreens became a standard fitment and in 1980, to comply with UK legislation, twin rear fog lamps were also fitted as standard. As with many other British Leyland cars of the period, a number of "Special Tuning" options were available for the Dolomite Sprint, offering dealer fitted upgrades to the car that included larger carburettors, freer flowing exhaust systems, and competition camshafts. These upgrades were designed by the factory race team and offered in order to homologate the tuning parts for competition purposes. Rationalisation Straight-4 | body_style = }} Straight-4 }} By the mid-1970s the range had become complex, with many different names and specifications. The Dolomite bodyshell was still being made as the basic Toledo (short boot bodyshell, OHV, rear-wheel drive), the 1500 TC (standard bodyshell, OHV, rear-wheel drive) and the Dolomite/Dolomite Sprint (Standard bodyshell, / , OHC, rear-wheel drive). In 1976, with the manufacturer effectively nationalised and following recommendations in the government commissioned Ryder Report, the Dolomite and other similarly bodied ranges were rationalised as follows: *'Dolomite 1300': Base model. Basic trim, single headlamps, 1296 cc engine. *'Dolomite 1500': Same as 1300, with engine. *'Dolomite 1500HL': Luxury specification as per 1850, with 1493 cc engine. *'Dolomite 1850HL': Luxury specification, OHC engine. (Front spoiler fitted from 1975) *'Dolomite Sprint': The performance version: luxury trim, 16-valve engine. The Dolomite 1300 used the engine developed from the Herald and Spitfire, and replaced the Toledo as the basic model in the range. The body was identical except for the lengthened body giving the larger boot of the original Dolomites. The 1300 retained simplified fittings, including single square headlamps, basic instrumentation and seats, with the wooden dashboard and carpeting of the Toledo. There was no two-door option as there had been for the Toledo, and the shorter-boot bodyshell of the Toledo ceased production. Standard equipment included a reclining front seats, cigar lighter, fasten seat belt warning light, driver's door mirror, twin reversing lights and a dipping rear view mirror. The dashboard design was the same as that fitted to the facelifted Toledo of 1975. There was no overdrive or automatic transmission option with the 1300. The next model up, replacing the Triumph 1500 TC, was the Dolomite 1500. The Dolomite 1500 offered identical specification to the Dolomite 1300, but with a engine and twin carburettors. Overdrive and automatic transmission were offered as an optional extra. The 1500HL had basically identical specification to the luxury 1850 (now designated 1850HL), but again featured the 1493 cc engine. Performance was good, and once again overdrive and automatic transmissions were optional. The HL model had a much improved specification level over the standard Dolomite 1500 including a rev counter, volt meter, separate fuel and temperature dials, clock, adjustable steering column and driver's seat height adjust, head rests, front seat rear pockets, rear centre arm rest and walnut door cappings on all four doors. With the new 1500 models, a front-wheel drive model was replaced by a rear-wheel drive model, with few external differences apparent in the bodywork. At a time when most manufacturers of smaller cars were concentrating on front-wheel drive cars, this change could be considered somewhat backward thinking. It should be borne in mind however, that the otherwise completely rear-wheel drive model lineup at Triumph meant that switching to rear-wheel drive would afford significant cost savings. History repeated itself almost 30 years later when MG Rover, a descendant of the British Leyland company that owned Triumph, converted the Rover 75/MG ZT model to rear-wheel drive. Late 1970s The Dolomite changed very little (in all its variants) from the beginning to the very end, only minor trim differences and additional standard equipment being the main changes. 1979 saw the introduction of the Dolomite SE, of which 2163 were built. The bodyshell was of the basic 1500 (single headlamps) but the interior was fitted with luxury trim including burr walnut dashboard and door cappings (the dashboard was the same style as fitted to that of the Dolomite 1300), grey velour seats and matching carpet. All the cars were painted black with wide silver stripes running full length, with the letters "SE" at the end of the rear wing. The SE also sported a front spoiler and Spitfire style road wheels.http://www.mytriumphdolomite.info/guest/79_1500se/ By the late 1970s the Dolomite was looking increasingly old fashioned against much newer competition. The cars ceased production in August 1980 along with the Triumph Spitfire, as British Leyland closed the Canley factory as it downsized in a bid for survival. Reputation The Dolomite has, perhaps unfairly, gained a reputation for fragility. The introduction of the Dolomite came at a turbulent time for BL and Triumph in particular. A slew of new model introductions, along with the completely new architecture and alloy head/iron block construction of the OHC slant-4, meant that dealership mechanics were not fully aware of the servicing requirements of the engine. In particular, it required the cooling system to be kept in good condition, and partially filled with a rust inhibitor, otherwise corrosion leading to radiator blockages and overheating could occur. The Dolomite is a relatively rare sight on British roads with only about 1300 roadworthy examples registered in the UK. However, this is a favourable showing when compared to other contemparies like the Morris Marina, of which fewer than 800 examples were still roadworthy by 2006, despite the Marina being a much stronger seller than the Dolomite. Motorsport Touring cars The Dolomite Sprint was campaigned in the British Touring Car Championship from 1974 to 1978. It met with some success, with Andy Rouse winning the Drivers' Championship in 1975, and also lifting the manufacturer's title in 1974 with team mate Tony Dron. The Sprint driven by Andy Rouse and Tony Dron managed fifth overall in the Spa 24 hours race in July 1974. In September Dron managed 3rd place overall in a Sprint competing in the RAC Tourist Trophy race of that year. In 1975 Andy Rouse won the British Touring Car Championship outright by taking the driver's title in a Sprint. In 1976 Broadspeed only ran one Dolomite Sprint in British Saloon Car Championship, with Rouse finishing second in the two litre class. 1977 saw the departure of Rouse and the return of Tony Dron as driver of the Broadspeed prepared Dolomite Sprint. Dron managed to win no less than seven of the twelve races outright against some stiff competition, and narrowly missed out on winning the championship outright because of tyre failure on the final race when leading his class by over a minute. In 1978 Broadspeed entered a sole Dolomite Sprint (driven by Tony Dron) where it won only one race outright, although the Sprint still won class B in the last year a factory entered Sprint would compete in the British Saloon Car Championship. Rallying Due to the heavier bodyshell and somewhat fragile engine, the Dolomite Sprint was less successful in rallying. Retirements were rather frequent resulting in failure to complete any rallies during 1974. Things improved slightly in 1975 when a Sprint crewed by Brian Culcheth and Johnstone Syer finished 11th overall in the Welsh Rally in May 1975 (FRW 812L). This was quickly followed up with an impressive second place overall in the Tour of Britain in August 1975, and in the 1975 Lombard RAC Rally Culcheth and Syer won Group 1 and were first in class. In January 1976 Tony Pond and D. Richards won Group 1 in the Tour of Dean Rally. In the same month, Culcheth and Syer finished fifth overall in the Snowman Rally, and seventh overall in the Mintex Rally a month later, with Tony Pond and D. Richards coming first in Group 1. Culcheth and Syer had to retire in the Granite City Rally held in March, while Pond and Richards came home fourth overall and finished first in Group 1. Culcheth and Syer finished second overall in the Tour of Britain and in the Manx Trophy Rally held in August, while P. Ryan and F. Gallagher came in ninth overall. P. Ryan and M. Nicholson also came first in Group N in the Lindisfarne Rally held in October, and they also came second in Group 1 in the Castrol '76. From May 1976 onwards, the Dolomite Sprint would run alongside the TR7 before being eventually withdrawn from rallying, the TR7 V8 taking over the mantle. In the Lombard RAC Rally of 1976, the Sprint was forced to retire with engine problems. 1977 would be the last season where factory entered Sprints would compete in any form of rallying. Ryan and Nicholson managed to win Group 1 while coming eighth overall in the Granite City Rally, and this was followed by ninth overall in the Welsh Rally and finishing second in Group 1. The Scottish Rally saw Ryan and Nicholson come 12th overall and helped win the team prize with two other TR7s. The Manx Rally held in September 1977 was the very last rally where a works entered Sprint was entered, but it ended its rallying career on a high, managing seventh overall and first in Group 1 (both "Class 1" and "Production" classes) driven by Ryan and Nicholson. Today Triumph Dolomites continue to be used in classic motorsport today, with cars being campaigned in the UK,http://www.retro-speed.co.uk/showreports.asp?art=4922 mainland Europe,http://www.speed-magazin.de/index.php?topic=news/story&ID=30455&serie=mix and Australia,http://www.ipransw.com.au/unders1.htm as well as the USA.http://www.boston-bmwcca.org/results/2011/Results-autocross.aspx?event=523 Dolomite-derived cars The Panther Rio was based on the Dolomite 1850 but was re-skinned with new aluminium panels and with a completely revised interior. Also available was the Panther Rio Especiale, which used the Dolomite Sprint as a base. It was produced from 1975 to 1977 and 38 were sold. The Latham F2 used the Dolomite mechanicals (usually Sprint), but attached to a fibreglass sports car body. The early Robin Hood S7 used the front subframe and mechanical components from any Dolomite, attached to a monocoque body made out of Stainless Steel. Later Robin Hoods were Ford based. Cultural references A white Dolomite Sprint, plate POK 79R was mainly driven by the Bodie character in the early episodes of The Professionals before being replaced by a Ford. A green Triumph Dolomite 1300 appears in Ashes to Ashes as Alex Drake's car (Episode 5). In Series 10, Episode 07 of Top Gear (airdate 25 November 2007), presenter Richard Hammond bought and drove a green Triumph Dolomite Sprint in the £1200 British Leyland cheap car challenge. The challenge was to prove that British Leyland did make a few good cars, because the producers believed otherwise. A red Dolomite appears in the 1982 film "The Plague Dogs" A green Dolomite appears in the video for Nothing's Gonna Change Your Mind by Badly Drawn Boy Preservation A number of examples survive in preservation with some immaculately restored examples about. * - Seen at the Renishaw Hall Classic Car Show 2011 Gallery Add your dolomite photos here File:Triumph_Dolomite_-_XLG_485M_at_Renishaw_2011_-_IMG_8291.JPG|At Renishaw Hall Classic Car Show Image:Image needed.png|Replace with your image Image:Image needed.png|Caption here References External links Category:Triumph Dolomite Dolomite Category:British Leyland vehicles Category:Rear-wheel-drive vehicles Category:Rally cars Category:Sports sedans Category:Sedans Category:Vehicles introduced in 1972